You've got nothing to lose
by barakitten
Summary: Flintceschi. Dan Flint/Josh Franceschi. Dan's late home on their anniversary, so he gets a punishment. Smutty as fuck.


Josh wasn't in a very good mood, at all. Dan was supposed to come home at six, on the dot. He'd promised. Eight thirty. Where the fuck was he? Hearing the door creak open, Josh's jaw clenched. He couldn't help but feel like Dan thought he had somewhere better to be, especially today. It was their anniversary, well, it wasn't like they were married, but they'd been a couple for three years now. And Josh thought it important - obviously Dan thought different.

Dan looked shocked as he saw the younger male sat on the couch, watching the football match they said they'd watch together - from the Sky+ planner. Shit. He could tell Josh was pissed by the fact he'd not turned around and jumped him like he usually did. He knew how this was going to work out. He kinda wished he was wrong, that Josh'd gotten some bad news, but he knew that'd not be the case.

"Nice of you to finally come fucking home."Was the very dry, bitter greeting from Josh.

Dan decided to hide the box of chocolates, and the other, very special box behind his back.

"M'sorry. Lemme go get changed..."He murmured, turning and running upstairs. He got changed into Josh's over sized DBNO shirt that Dan wore for bed, and these joggers, that weirdly Josh loved on him. He brought the chocolates back down with him, and passed them to Josh.

"There's another one, but I'm guessing you're gonna want to eat them, then give me my punishment for being naughty?"He said softly, licking his lower lip.

For once, he was kind of looking forward to it now, seeing the glint in Josh's eyes. He raised an eyebrow when the other male shook his head, putting the chocolates down.

"Punishment, chocolates, then the other present. Now, c'mere."He ordered, smiling slightly as Dan crawled over. The shirt he had put on, Josh's old one, hung low over his chest, allowing the younger male to see down it and peek at Dan's six pack, and that lovely happy trail. Yeah, Josh was going to enjoy this punishment a lot more then Daniel would.

Dan stopped intfront of him, looking up at him, licking his lower lip gently. Josh put a hand to Dan's chest, and shoved him down onto the sofa, earning a small whine from the elder male. Josh kept his eyes down on Dan's body, considering the top had rode up. He couldn't deny that getting with Daniel was the best thing he had ever done. The sex was always great, they were best friends, and more than anything? Josh loved punishing Daniel when he was naughty. Which, as usualy, was practically everyday.

Feeling his joggers being pulled down, Dan looked to Josh, biting his lip gently, though he knew Josh would see it differently than he did. Dan saw it as an anxious thing, where as Josh would find it as Dan being a little minx. Once Josh had pulled the elder males jeans off, and thrown them to the floor, he pushed his legs up, and Daniel knew what was coming. He braced himself, feeling the hard smack on his arse, earning a whine from himself.

"Josh!"He pouted, looking up at the younger male, who just raised an eyebrow.

"Daniel, you've been naughty, and need to be taught a lesson. Stay here."Josh smirked, before walking upstairs. Dan knew he would be rooting around in their 'toy box', and would be finding out the paddle. Fuck. Dan's eyes were closed by the time Josh came back, just laid there - on his back, legs where Josh had left them. Josh snuck up, and gave Dan's bum a hard slap with the paddle, earning a yelp and a whimer from the other male.

"Little fucker!"He hissed, pouting, earning another hit from the wooden implament.

"Profanities will not be tolerated during punishments, Daniel."He said, though his voice was calm.

"J-just not the paddle, please?"Dan whimpered, rubbing his face a little.

Josh pouted, and leaned down, pressing one kiss to Dan's nose.

"Just, relax..."He murmured, before hitting the male again with the paddle.

Dan whimpered, and bit his lip. He could feel his arse burning already, and he knew full well it was more than likely bleeding.

"I think that's punishment enough, for now Daniel."He said softly. Dan nodded, and closed his eyes, biting his lip gently.

"I'll make it up to you though."Josh whispered, "because you took that punishment so well, I suppose I could..."He murmured, leaning down and pressing feathery kisses to the elder males neck, earning a small smile from him.

"Josh...?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too, you naughty boy."He purred, nibbling on his earlobe.

Dan giggled, and leaned down, undoing Josh's jeans, and pushing them down as much as he could, before moving back up and doing the same to the other males boxers. Josh tugged Dan's boxers down, and ran his fingertips alonga few of the cuts that had appeared on the other males rosy bumcheeks, pouting as he heard Dan hiss.

"Sorry baby."He murmured.

Dan smiled, and pushed Josh down, kissing his lips softly, before wiggling out of his boxers. He shuffled down, and wrapped his lips around Josh's dick, sucking lightly, just to wet it enough to use as lubrication. They were downstairs, of course they didn't keep any. He pulled his lips off with a 'pop!' and he giggled. Josh pushed him back, and pushed his dick into Dan's enterance, earning a couple of hisses and whines from Dan.

Josh hushed him, pressing lots of baby kisses to his lips. He looked at him, and sighed softly, biting his lip.

"Shh, baby."He whispered, kissing his nose.

Dan smiled, and bit his lip, giggling.

"Sorry."He whispered, "I'm good."He murmured.

Josh nodded, tucking his head into the crook of Dan's neck, gently thrusting into him. Dan's eyes closed, and he dug his nails gently into Josh's shoulders, humming softly.

He pushed his hips back agaisnt Josh's, the other males fingers working his cock like usual. Honestly, it wasn't often Dan bottomed, but whatever, he was cool with this. It wasn't long though, before Dan let out a loud moan, and Josh grinned, realising he'd hit Dan's prostate - dead fucking on.

"F-fuck, a-again J-josh..."He whimpered, writhting a little. Josh, of course, did as he was told, thrusting in at the same angle, until he had Dan cumming over both their stomachs, and his hand. The sensation of Dan tightening up around him caused Josh to cum deep inside him.

Josh slowly pulled out, pressing little kisses to Dan's neck and shoulder. He laid down behind Dan, and yawned.

"C'mon, bed."Dan murmured, standing up with a hiss. Josh chuckled, and picked him up, carrying him up into their bedroom. He laid Dan down on the bed, noticing the little box on their bedside cabinet.

"What's that?"He asked.

Dan grinned, and smiled. "Open it."He murmured.

Josh did so, and gasped a little, seeing the chain with a white gold ring on it, a small diamond in the ring.

"How... How much?"He asked.

"A lot, now, yes, or no?"He asked, looking up at him.

Josh giggled, and put the chain around his neck, crawling into the bed and pressing a couple of kisses to Dan's lips.

"Yes, every fucking time, yes."


End file.
